In the modern world, mobile devices such as cell phones and tablet computers have become an integral part of society. A huge portion of the population of developed countries such as the United States posses a mobile computing device of some kind, be it a cell phone, a smart phone, or a tablet computer. All of these mobile computing devices are designed to be carried by a user wherever the user goes. As a result of this fact, the mobile computing device is subjected to a number of hostile environments and conditions which could easily cause damage to the mobile computing device if it is unshielded. In response to this fact, a wide range of different cases have been developed to armor mobile computing devices against potential damage that would be otherwise incurred during daily use. Such mobile computing device cases also serve as a way for the user to accessorize, or customize their appearance by selecting a case that has a specific color or design. This adds an aesthetic function to the already existing physical functions of mobile computing device cases.
Another unrelated item which serves aesthetic as well as physical functions is a purse. A purse is a small handbag most often carried by women. Purses serve as the primary method of currency storage for women as well as serving to store small personal items. There are different forms of currency which can be stored within a purse, including paper currency, checks, and credit and debit cards. Credit and Debit cards are a very common method of paying for items, and as such, many purses posses specialized compartments for storing these cards such that they are easy to access and do not become lost. The purse provides not only a convenient method of storing items, but also a way for a user to further customize their appearance by choosing a purse that possesses specific characteristics. Most purses comprise at least one storage volume enclosed by some material and connected to a handle or shoulder strap such that it can be easily carried by the user; however the color, pattern, size, and general shape of any given purse can vary greatly.
There are also small devices available on the market, and such devices are designed purely for the storage of cards and nothing else. These small devices provide a convenient place for the user to store all their credit, debit, and even identification cards such that they are not lost and they are all stored in one place. All of the objects described above serve to solve specific problems of the modern world, and they each do so quite well. However, there is no object or device which incorporates elements of all three devices into one. It is an object of the present invention to combine functionality of a mobile computing device case, a purse, and a card holder into one device. The present invention combines the protective capabilities of the mobile computing device case, the aesthetic appeal of the purse, and the card storage capabilities of the card holder into one apparatus. The present invention simultaneously protects the mobile computing device, possesses the aesthetic appeal and ease of handling of a purse, and stores credit and debit cards so they are easily accessible and not lost.